Heartbeat
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: Porque todo comenzó con un sueño, y el sonido de sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. Porque cuando tu destino está unido al de esa persona, ni el tiempo, ni las circunstancias pueden detenerte.
1. Sueño

**Heartbeat**

 _ **By Nikky Nikosa**_

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Sueño**

* * *

 **Sakura**

Despierto desesperada en medio de la noche. El sueño que tuve era tan real. Quisiera que fuera real, pero eso es imposible. Estoy tan angustiada. Cada día siento que te amo más, pero sé que estás lejos y que quizás nunca más regresarás.

En mi sueño, tú estabas junto a mí. Me rodeabas con tus brazos y me estrechabas contra ti. Te acercabas a mi oído y susurrabas aquellas palabras que siempre quise escuchar.

Luego de eso desperté.

¿Sería posible que alguna vez ocurra? La verdad no lo sé. ¡Es algo tan irreal e imposible! Me siento realmente como una loca de remate, una estúpida.

Aunque, por otro lado, mi corazón me dice que ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí. Me guía a otra parte. Quizás a donde tú te encuentras.

No, imposible. Esas cosas no pasan. Pero… ¿y si fuese así? ¿Qué pasaría si, de alguna forma inconsciente, sé realmente dónde te encuentras?

Pero mis amigos, mi familia, mi aldea… ¿Sería capaz de abandonar todo lo que tengo aquí para seguir una corazonada?

«¡Shannaro! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos a buscarlo!». Esa parte de mi cerebro parece bastante segura de sí misma.

«Como si fuera tan fácil» me digo, suspirando y volviendo a recostarme en la mullida cama, mientras paso las manos por mi frente.

«Si no lo encontramos podemos volver a la villa, y si lo encontramos, le pedimos que vuelva. ¿Ves? No tenemos nada que perder»

El optimismo en persona. Parece bastante fácil visto de ese modo.

«Si lo encontramos nos rechazará». Que es lo más esperable. «Además, no sabemos cuánto nos tomará. Pero por otro lado…"

Y hasta yo me estoy sintiendo tentada.

Entierro la cara sobre la almohada, aún indecisa de qué hacer. Comenzar a ver los pros y contras suele ser una buena manera para tomar decisiones. Desgraciadamente, en esta ocasión los contras están superando en demasía a los pros, pero yo sigo ―o al menos parte de mi cerebro lo está― bastante convencida de lo que quiero hacer.

―Maldición ―suspiro. Mi cerebro emocional le ganó la partida a la parte lógica.

Me visto lo más rápido que puedo. Arreglo mi mochila con armas (que guardo en pergaminos para que sean más fáciles de transportar) y con ropa. Tomo la antigua foto del equipo siete y la meto igualmente en la mochila; no pienso irme sin ella. Voy sigilosamente a la cocina y saco un poco de provisiones para el viaje, además de un poco de dinero del que tenía ahorrado; tal vez lo necesitaría. En mi habitación dejo una pequeña carta para que estén tranquilos y sepan que me he marchado por mi cuenta.

Mientras salto de tejado en tejado, diviso la casa de Naruto. Tomo la carta que tenía en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y la observo por última vez. Ahí le digo que lo aprecio, que es un buen amigo y que espero que sea un gran Hokage. Y además le prometo que te traeré de vuelta, Sasuke-kun. Me paro en frente de su departamento y deslizo la carta por debajo de esta.

—Adiós, Naruto —musito con una sonrisa triste, aunque tengo la esperanza de que no es una despedida definitiva.

Las puertas de la aldea se acercan cada vez más, y yo disminuyo la velocidad, hasta que solo me encuentro caminando lentamente hacia la salida; una vez allí no habría vuelta atrás. Con determinación cruzo el gigantesco portón, volteo y observo mi aldea natal quizás por última vez. Y luego, con algunas lágrimas cayendo libremente por mi rostro, me pierdo en la espesura del bosque.

Este no es un adiós para siempre. ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo regresaré algún día, pero no sé cuánto demoraré en encontrarte.

Realmente es una estupidez lo que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo volver. Siento que mis pies en vez de estar guiados por mi cerebro lo están por mi corazón. Sé que es extraño, pero algo me dice que esta corazonada me llevará ante ti; espero que así sea.

Trato de recordar mi sueño mientras me muevo rápidamente por lo árboles.

Había una cabaña en medio del bosque junto a un pequeño estanque, con árboles altos y frondosos. No son descripciones muy exactas, y no hay nada que sea distintivo, pero algo en mi interior me dice que sabré cómo llegar.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Este fanfic lo escribí por ahí por el 2009, cuando aún el Sasusaku era muy lejano y nos aferrábamos a lo que pudiésemos de esta pareja. Decidí editarlo y volverlo a subir, aunque, de todos modos, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil con el nombre de Corazonadas.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Decisión

**Heartbeat**

 _ **By Nikky Nikosa**_

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Decisión**

* * *

 **Sasuke**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda estás aquí? ¿Y por qué yo tuve que venir acá?

Ese sueño tuvo la culpa. Ese maldito sueño fue la causa de que hubiera llegado acá, al lado de esta cabaña en medio del bosque. ¿Por qué tuve que venir, de todos modos? Incluso dejé a Taka atrás. Luego de haber despertado en media de la noche con aquella sensación, me preocupé de dejar el menor rastro posible, para no ser detectado.

Te miro con molestia.

Y tú, ¿qué haces acá? ¿Por qué la vida se empecina en hacerme sentir como a una mierda? Ahora que hacía que mi vida fuera más llevadera. Ahora que ya había dejado de retorcerme en mi agonía, recordando el día en que te dejé en aquella banca. Ahora… que me había resignado a no volver a verte, a no volver a Konoha hasta el día en que la destruyera y tú, quizás, me odiaras.

—Sasuke-kun —musitas mientras las lágrimas mojan tus mejillas.

Y yo, aunque me quiero acercar para consolarte, me mantengo estático, con aquella expresión que utilizo para no dar a conocer mis sentimientos y pensamientos.

Comienzas a acercarte lentamente, pero te detienes de inmediato, con expresión confusa. No entiendo tu comportamiento hasta que noto que tus ojos están fijos observando mi ropa.

—¿Sasuke-kun, por qué estás vestido así? ―preguntas, aunque creo que mi vestimenta es bastante elocuente.

Y yo me avergüenzo por dentro. No lo hago por estar frente a ti, sino de que veas en lo que me he convertido. Y tú ahora me odiarás por eso.

—No es de tu incumbencia —te respondo con ese tono frío, aquel que solía ocupar cuando te quería mantener alejada.

—Eres un akatsuki. ―Cubres tu boca con incredulidad.

—Pensé que era obvio. —Imprimo la cantidad suficiente de desdén en mis palabras.

Te quedas en silencio ―asimilando la situación, supongo― y yo, dando todo por perdido, me doy media vuelta para salir lo más rápido de ahí.

—¿Por qué?

—No tiene importancia —te respondo sin siquiera mirarte.

Y con eso doy por terminada la conversación, pero al parecer tú no.

—No te comprendo. Ya mataste a tu hermano y completaste tu tan anhelada venganza. Pensé que regresarías a Konoha… —Y lo hubiera hecho si no me hubiera enterado de la verdad, estoy seguro de ello—. Ese es tu hogar.

—Te equivocas. —Ahora mis manos están en puños—. Esa aldea no es mi hogar. No hay nadie ahí que sea importante para mí —miento con la voz más fría de la que fui capaz; y eso ya es decir mucho.

Te oigo sollozar y me doy cuenta de que volví a lastimarte. No importa, me digo. Es necesario.

—O sea, yo y Naruto nunca significamos algo para ti. Por supuesto, si te importáramos no nos hubieras atacado aquella vez —dices en un tono triste.

—Escúchame —te digo, comenzando a cabrearme—, no espero que me comprendas. No entiendes nada y no sabes las cosas por las que he tenido que pasar —te digo en tono frio, aun dándote la espalda. Simplemente, no te quiero mirar a los ojos.

—Lo entendería si me lo dijeras. ―Tu voz suena bastante quebrada.

—Olvídalo —susurro, comenzando a caminar para alejarme de ti.

Pero siento cómo tus brazos rodean mi cintura, y cómo tratas de detenerme. Tu acto me sorprende, y provoca que me quede estático por la sorpresa.

—Por favor, no te vayas. No vuelvas a dejarme; no lo resistiría —me dices entre sollozos.

Yo comprendo tu dolor. Tampoco quiero dejarte, pero es lo mejor para ti. No quiero que traiciones la aldea y tampoco quiero que veas cuando la destruya. Aunque sé que eso sería lo mejor; de esa forma, todo sentimiento bueno que sientes hacia mí desaparecería.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? —Siento que pronunciar tu nombre me quema la garganta—. ¿Por qué quieres estar junto a un traidor como yo? —No logro alejar el dolor de mi voz.

—Te lo dije aquella vez. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo —me respondes, posando tiernamente tu cabeza en mi espalda.

Y en ese momento siento que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho. No sabes lo feliz que me haces al escucharte, al escuchar que ese sentimiento que me confesaste aquella noche aún está en ti.

—Por favor, dame una oportunidad. Sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero por favor, vuelve a la aldea.

Al escucharte, siento la necesidad de explicarte que lo que crees es mentira, que te amo más que a mi propia vida. Pero sé que no te merezco. Yo ya tomé una decisión y es una que me terminará alejando completamente de ti y de todo lo que fui en un inicio. También sé que, si te hago creer que no te amo, que no me importas, en un futuro podrás olvidarme fácilmente; eso será lo mejor, para todos.

—No —te respondo fríamente y con la voz desprovista de sentimiento alguno—. El día en que ponga un pie en Konoha, será para destruirla y verla caer.

Al parecer mis palabras dieron el resultado correcto, porque te siento temblar y cómo deshaces al fin el agarre. Sin embargo, te pones frente a mí, mirándome de manera suplicante.

—No es cierto. Por favor, dime que lo que dices no es cierto —me pides en un hilillo de voz.

—Es cierto. ―Desvío la mirada de tus ojos―. Destruiré Konoha, y mataré a Danzo y a los ancianos del consejo.

—¿Por qué?

¿Qué más da que te lo diga? Por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, mereces saber la verdad, así como un estúpido último deseo.

—Porque Danzo y los del consejo le dieron la orden a mi hermano de asesinar al clan Uchiha ―te suelto sin más, mientras la ira fluye nuevamente por mis venas. Es algo que aún no he superado, ni mucho menos olvidado—. ¿Aun crees que debo volver a Konoha? —Logro imprimir la cantidad justa de ironía en mis palabras.

Bajas la mirada y la mantienes así por algunos segundos, para luego dirigirla nuevamente a mí, esta vez con determinación.

—No te permitiré que destruyas Konoha —dices para mi sorpresa—. Escucha, Sasuke-kun, este no es el mejor camino. Sé que debe ser muy doloroso todo lo que has tenido que soportar, pero esa no es razón para destruir toda la aldea. Moriría mucha gente inocente. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso natural. Algún día ellos pagarán por eso, pero, por favor, no manches tus manos con sangre. No lo soportaría —me dices mientras lloras.

De improviso, te abrazas con fuerza a mi pecho. A pesar de la capa de akatsuki, siento poco a poco la humedad de tus lágrimas.

Por la mierda, no llores. No soporto verte llorar.

Al principio, me quedo paralizado de la impresión. Si hubieras hecho lo mismo hace tres años atrás, yo estaría diciéndote que me sueltes. Estaría falsamente molesto y tratando de quitarte de encima. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. El dolor que siento en mi pecho es muy intenso y… te necesito. Necesito, por lo menos, estrecharte contra mí una última vez.

Dudoso y, debo admitirlo, también un poco nervioso, correspondo a tu abrazo, estrechándote más contra mí, sintiendo el olor a cerezas de tu cabello. Todo esto se siente tan bien, que desearía mantenerme así por siempre. Pero eso no puede ser posible, por lo que luego de unos minutos, me veo obligado a alejarte nuevamente.

—Sakura —te llamo en tono suave, un tono que no suelo ocupar mucho.

Te tensas y te pegas más a mí. No quieres soltarme y, si soy completamente sincero, yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas.

Te separo de mí con delicadeza para mirarte a los ojos. Me devuelves la mirada, temerosa. Busco tus manos para entrelazarlas con las mías y, con deliberada lentitud, acorto la distancia entre nuestros rostros.

—Gracias…

Y te beso. Una cálida y reconfortante sensación me recorre la espalda cuando lo hago.

Sé que no es tu primer beso, porque aquel te lo robé el día de mi partida. Quería de alguna forma dejar algo mío contigo; esa era mi promesa de que algún día volvería…

Al principio no correspondes ―estás sorprendida―, pero poco a poco comienzas a hacerlo. Sueltas mis manos para rodear mi cuello y yo paso las mías por tu cintura, estrechándote más contra mí, necesitando tenerte cerca.

Nos separamos, pero te sigo manteniendo abrazada. Me miras sorprendida, mientras las lágrimas nuevamente se deslizan por tu cara. Te sonrío tiernamente, algo que nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer, y busco tus labios nuevamente con desesperación, siendo correspondido de inmediato en esta ocasión.

Comienzo a guiarte hacia dentro de la cabaña, que al parecer es grande, aunque, personalmente, solo me importa que tenga una cama; con eso me conformo. Está deshabitada, así que nos será útil. Busco una habitación que tenga una cama, mientras ahora mis labios están en tu cuello, succionándolo y besándolo, dejando pequeñas marcas a mi paso. Tú, poco a poco, vas despojándome de la capa de akatsuki, mientras yo te ayudo en la labor. Sin poder esperar más, entro en la primera habitación que tiene cama, resultando tener una bastante amplia. Sonrío en medio del beso, pensando que no será bastante útil.

Te guío hacia ella para depositarte tiernamente. No quiero hacer algo mal. Quiero que te quedes con un buen recuerdo mío y que esta noche sea lo más especial posible para ti.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —cuestiono, deteniendo mi labor—. Porque si no estás segura, yo lo comprendería.

Porque yo podría detenerme. Me costaría, claro, pero no quiero hacer nada de lo cual tú no estés segura completamente.

Y tú, por toda respuesta, vuelves a besarme fervientemente. Con eso me basta para que ponga toda mi concentración en ti y continuemos lo que habíamos comenzado.

* * *

¿Merece algún review?


	3. Explicación

**Heartbeat**

 _ **By Nikky Nikosa**_

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Explicación**

* * *

 **Sakura**

Despierto gracias a la luz que entra por la ventana. Todavía algo somnolienta, palpo las sabanas, tratando de encontrarte, pero grande es mi sorpresa al no hallarte.

Me incorporo bruscamente, pensando que todo fue un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación; pero mi desnudez da cuenta de lo contrario. Me cubro con las sábanas, mientras en mis mejillas aparece un gran sonrojo. No puedo creerlo. O sea, que anoche tú y yo… ¡Madre mía, que alguien me mate por favor!

—¿Sasuke-kun? —te llamo, pensando que estás por ahí, pero no obtengo respuesta alguna.

Me visto apresuradamente, siendo el único vestigio de ti mi ropa pulcramente ordenada en una silla cercana.

Comienzo a buscarte por toda la gran casa, que al principio me pareció una cabaña. Llego al descuidado living, el único lugar que me falta por buscar y compruebo que tampoco estás ahí.

Te fuiste.

Un dolor me oprime fuertemente el pecho y provoca que caiga de rodillas al piso de madera.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me volviste a abandonar? Las lágrimas en menos de un segundo están en mis ojos, amenazando con salir. No las puedo contener por mucho tiempo, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Sonrío con amargura.

Lo de anoche no significó nada para ti, ¿verdad? De seguro lo hiciste para que te dejara en paz, y quizás hasta te fuiste pocos minutos después de que cayera dormida.

Ahora debes estar planeando tu ataque a Konoha con el resto de akatsuki, y yo no podré detenerte.

Cuando las lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse de mis ojos, noto algo que me llama la atención y a la vez me causa extrañeza: la chimenea de la sala está encendida. Mientras me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, me acerco a lo que sea que se esté quemando, y me sorprendo al ver un trozo de tela negra con nubes rojas, ligeramente calcinada.

De acuerdo, esto no me cuadra.

Mientras me devano los sesos es pensar qué significa esto, recuerdo que la tela aún está ardiendo, así que significa que hace poco te marchaste. Quizás, si me apresuro, podré alcanzarte.

Decidida, salgo de la cabaña por la puerta que da al estanque, y casi me da un infarto al verte ahí, sentado en la orilla, mirando tranquilamente el agua cristalina, lanzando de vez en cuando alguna roca que se halla a tu alcance.

Tu rostro es inexpresivo, al igual que aquellos penetrantes ojos negros están mirando hacia cualquier lugar.

Dubitativa, me acerco a paso lento hacia ti. Te observo por unos segundos antes de sentarme, pensando que quizás tú me dirás que no lo haga. Poso mi vista en las cristalinas aguas del estanque. El suave sonido de un río se escucha a lo lejos.

No me atrevo a hablarte, no después de pensar que te habías ido. Me siento tan estúpida…

—Sakura —dices a forma de saludo, sobresaltándome.

Te miro de reojo y noto que tienes tus ojos fijos en mí. Me lleno de nerviosismo, y tú al parecer lo notas, pues vuelves a posar tu vista en el estanque mientras lanzas una roca al agua.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

Aquella pregunta me descoloca por completo, pero, aun así, me las arreglo para responder que bien, y que gracias por preguntar.

El silencio vuelve a caer sobre nosotros, y me revuelvo, incómoda, buscando algún posible tema de conversación.

—¿Estás despierto hace mucho rato? ―Debo admitir, avergonzada, que es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

—No sé, no he visto la hora. —Tu vista vuelve a posarse en mí, logrando que nuestras miradas se encuentren—. Supongo que ha sido bastante. ―Algo parece haberte causado gracia, porque sonríes ligeramente―. Creo que has dormido más de doce horas, Sakura.

Me sonrojo, aunque intento no darle mayor importancia a aquel comentario que, debo admitir, suena raro viniendo de ti.

El silencio vuelve, aunque este no es ni la mitad de incómodo que en un principio. Me mantengo ahí, a tu lado, acercando las rodillas a mi pecho, mirando al igual que tú las tranquilas aguas cristalinas. El recuerdo de la capa negra con nubes rojas regresa a mi memoria, pero me siento dudosa de preguntarte; de alguna manera, no quiero romper la atmósfera que se ha instalado entre nosotros.

De todos modos, la pregunta deber ser hecha, y una sombra de dureza pasa por tus facciones antes de que separes tus labios para comenzar a hablar.

—Se supone que debía capturar al Hachibi, pero supongo que ahora tendrán que buscarse a otro para que lo haga —dices mientras tu mirada aún está fija en las cristalinas aguas.

Al escucharte siento un gran alivio recorrerme. ¿Eso significa que ya no destruirás Konoha?

―Ya no destruiré Konoha, si eso es lo que te preocupa —agregas cuando voy a abrir la boca para preguntártelo, tu mirada ahora fija en mí.

—¿Volverás entonces? —El entusiasmo que siento en estos momentos es comparable a aquel que sentí cuando me enteré de que seríamos compañeros de equipo: imposible de ocultar.

Tu mirada vuelve a mirar el agua, mientras veo cómo tu mandíbula se tensa.

—No —dices luego de un rato. Tus palabras hacen que me derrumbe por dentro—. No sé si seré capaz de comportarme sabiendo que Danzo y los ancianos de consejo estarán también ahí. ―Me diriges una mirada que no sé descifrar.

O sea que… te marcharas nuevamente. Lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros no significó nada para ti.

—Lo que paso anoche… —comienzas a decir.

Pero yo ya se lo que seguirá. Dirás que no significó nada para ti, que fue un error. Puede que incluso insinúes que lo olvide, que soy una molestia. Da igual, de todos modos. Estoy segura de que serán palabras que romperán mi corazón en mil pedazos, como ya es usual en ti. Así que, antes de que siquiera termines la oración que seguramente terminará por hundirme, yo lo hago por ti.

—Fue un error, ya lo sé —te digo, sonriendo tristemente, mientras tú frunces el ceño—. No significó nada para ti, pero para mí… —Lo significó todo, quiero decirte, pero de todos modos eso ya da igual. Agito la cabeza, mientras comienzo a levantarme del césped—. Creo que lo único que me queda por decir es adiós. La vez anterior no pude despedirme de ti como corresponde. ―Porque me dejaste tirada en una banca, quiero agregar, pero eso también da igual. Sonrió una última vez y me doy la vuelta

Quiero alejarme lo más rápido de ahí posible, para poder gritar y llorar en paz. Pero siento que dos brazos me detienen por detrás, abrazándome, estrechándome contra algo cálido y reconfortante, sintiendo cómo unos labios se presionan gentilmente sobre un costado de mi cuello.

Abro los ojos, impresionada, mientras las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin control.

¿Eres tú? No, eso es imposible.

—Molesta. —Bueno, al parecer sí eres tú.

Ante aquel apelativo intento soltarme del agarre, aunque tú me lo evitas. La verdad, debo admitir que una parte de mí no quiere alejarse de ti; de otra forma, hubiese ocupado mi fuerza descomunal para liberarme. Sigo siendo una tonta, pienso derrotada.

—¿En verdad crees que lo que pasó anoche no significo nada para mí? —preguntas cerca de mi oído, ajeno a mis ridículos pensamientos.

—Eso es lo que ibas a decir —te repliqué.

—Sí significó algo ―comienzas a decir dubitativo―, pero no me dejaste decírtelo.

—Si lo hubiera sido, volverías a Konoha conmigo —te respondo sin dejar entrar la esperanza―. Pero, en cambio, volverás a hacer que nuestros caminos se separen.

Apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro, respirando tranquilamente sobre la base de mi cuello.

—Dije que no volvería a Konoha, no que te abandonaría.

—¿Eh?

Trato de voltearme, pero tú haces algo de presión para que no me mueva, y yo comprendo que no quieres que te mire en estos momentos.

—No sé si anoche decidí algo, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti —dices mientras tú mismo me das la vuelta para que pueda mirarte—. Ya no tengo la fuerza para seguir ignorándote. —Bajas la mirada e intuyo que no es fácil para ti decirlo—. Me canse de todo esto, Sakura. Me canse de alejar a las personas importantes para mí. Lo hago con la intención de no lastimarlas y, sin importar lo que haga para evitarlo, las lastimo igual. —Pones una mano en mi mejilla y la acaricias, mientras me observas con una mirada ¿dulce?—. Esa noche, cuando te dejé en aquella banca, no sabes lo mucho que me costó hacerlo. Sobre todo, cuando me dijiste que me amabas y que te llevara conmigo. Consideré aquella opción, ¿sabes?, pero luego pensé en todo lo que tendrías que sufrir a mi lado y preferí dejarte allá, segura.

»Cuando te dejé inconsciente, juré que volvería a Konoha luego de matar a mi hermano, pero me enteré de todo, y entendí que no podía volver. Así que intenté olvidarme de ti, de verdad que lo intenté. —Sonríes de cierta forma culpable—. Pero ahora me encuentro contigo y después de lo de anoche, no quiero seguir alejado de ti. También intenté irme hace algunas horas. ―Sueltas una risa sin rastro de humor―. Estuve toda la maldita noche decidiendo qué debería hacer.

―Sasuke-kun… ―Debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto.

―Mi idea era irme y dejarte acá ―agregas como si no me hubieras escuchado―. Estaba seguro de que, de hacer eso, sería suficiente para que me odiaras y desistieras de volver a intentar llevarme de regreso.

Yo asiento, comprendiendo, porque más no puedo hacer. Quizás te odiaría o tal vez no. No puedo saberlo.

―¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ―Es algo que no puedo dejar de preguntarme. Dejarme, aunque me destroce, era lo más lógico.

Llevas tu mano derecha a tus cabellos, desordenándolos en el proceso.

―Me di cuenta de que me importa demasiado la opinión que tengas de mí. ―Y parece que eso de alguna forma te molesta―. He hecho cosas horribles ―dices mientras me miras a los ojos, para que no quede duda de la realidad de tus palabras―, pero aun así sabía, inconscientemente, que tú y Naruto seguirían aceptándome de todos modos. ―Y era cierto, maldita sea―. Dejarte ahora, en estas circunstancias, hubiera significado el fin. Y no quería, Sakura. No quise renunciar a ti.

—Sasuke-kun…

Puedo parecer bastante poco elocuente, pero la verdad es que no sé qué otra cosa puedo decir ahora mismo. Lo que me has dicho da a entender, de cierta forma, que correspondes mis sentimientos, así que no tengo idea de cómo comportarme. Soñé tantas veces con esto, que ahora parezco idiota, solo mirándote, mientras las lágrimas no dejan de brotar.

No sé qué es, si los deseos que tengo de tocarte o la disimulada expresión ansiosa que dejas entrever por unos segundos, pero no lo soporto más, y me abrazo fuertemente a ti, no queriendo soltarte nunca más.

Correspondes el abrazo de inmediato, haciendo que las lágrimas aumenten de forma considerable; a este paso terminaré deshidratada.

—Prométeme que no volverás a abandonarme —demando, exigente. No pienso dejar que te alejes nuevamente; espero que lo tengas claro.

—No puedo prometer eso ―dices mientras apoyas tu cabeza sobre mi hombro―. Si siento que corres peligro por mi culpa, haré lo que sea para ponerte a salvo.

«Aunque eso signifique hacer que me odies»

Sé que ambos pensamos lo mismo, pero yo a la vez pienso que no me alejaré de ti, pase lo que pase.

Me separo un poco de ti, y me pongo de puntillas para alcanzar tus labios. Tú me respondes con un suspiro de alivio. Supongo que agradeces que no discuta tu decisión.

No sé que pasará el día de mañana. No creo que akatsuki te deje renunciar así como así, así que supongo que tendremos que escondernos por algún tempo.

Abro un ojo durante el beso para mirar a mis alrededores. Recuerdo lo mucho que me costó dar con este lugar, así que supongo que quedarnos acá, por el momento, es lo más lógico.

Extrañaré Konoha, eso no lo puedo negar; es el único hogar que he conocido. Sin embargo, ahora tú eres mi hogar y, si no estás listo aún para regresar, yo lo entenderé.

Espero que Naruto no esté muy preocupado, ni muy histérico, pienso cuando yazco a tu lado en la cama, con la respiración agitada. Ya lo conoces. Probablemente ahora mismo esté intentando movilizar a medio Konoha, pensando que he perdido la cabeza. Tal vez debería mandarle un mensaje cifrado, contándole las noticias.

Bostezo, pensando en que eso es lo que haré. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse involuntariamente. Mientras siento tus caricias suaves en mi espalda, caigo por fin en los brazos de Morfeo, con una suave sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

* * *

¿Merece un review?


	4. Realidad

**Heartbeat**

 _ **By Nikky Nikosa**_

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Realidad**

* * *

Una sombra se mueve ágilmente por los tejados de Konoha. Llueve en la aldea de la hoja, y una mujer yace en los brazos de un hombre, totalmente ajena a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. El shinobi se detiene en el balcón de una casa en particular. Ingresa a la habitación sin mucha dificultad, cuidando de no despertar a la mujer que carga con sumo cuidado.

La deja recostada en la cama, sintiendo que desprenderse de ella es algo que lacera su alma. Acaricia sus cabellos rosados, su rostro, sus labios, intentando grabarse su imagen una última vez.

Sakura ahora está en un genjutsu, completamente ajena a que él está haciendo todo lo que en su sueño le dice que no hará.

Hace una mueca de dolor al visualizar lo que la chica está soñando. Se odia por aquello, pero es lo mejor. En algún momento volverá a reclamarla, pero ahora es imposible. Ni siquiera su luz es capaz de aminorar su sed de venganza, y Sakura será solo un estorbo en sus futuros planes.

Prueba sus labios una última vez, antes de enderezarse y salir pronto de ahí, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que burló la barrera que suele proteger la aldea. Antes de desaparecer, dirige una última mirada a su compañera de equipo, seguro de que la chica, cuando despierte, pensará que todo fue un simple sueño.

―Lo siento, Sakura.

Y se va, sin notar la solitaria lágrima que escapa de los ojos de la fémina, que, pese al hermoso sueño que está teniendo, siente aun así el dolor de la despedida.

* * *

Este es el final de la historia. ¿Merece un review?


End file.
